Perfect
by Blukitsune87
Summary: UPDATED!!! The Bladebreakers and the Hamasaki twins try to figure out the murderer of the Hamasaki's mother but at thte same time, someone changes their attitude.
1. Default Chapter

Perfect

~*~

"AND STAY OUT YOU RUNT!" a man bellowed.  A young girl, who looked fourteen years of age, came running out of her own home, where her father chased her out.  "Take all of this junk out with you!"  He threw her bag at her, the family Blade in her face.  "Dad I didn't" but the door was slammed shut in her face.  It starting snowing again on the streets of Japan, and she was in nothing but a black shirt, black hoodie and cargo pants.  _Great, of all days, my own father threw me out on Christmas Eve.  What luck!_  She grabbed her stuff and began walking away from the place she once called home, but left with the haunting words she heard from her father earlier that night.  **_That girl is not our daughter, Niwaki._**

~*~

"Is she still alive?"  The girl awoke from a voice.  "Yes, I am still alive," she answered groggily.  She looked at her watch, it was already noon.  "Aren't you cold?  I mean you did sleep outside in the snow and all," a boy asked her.  "Isn't it obvious, Tyson?  She's pale, shivering, and there's snow on her clothes," a gruff voice answered.  "Kai, you could be a bit more nice, you don't want to intimidate her."  The girl looked up at the group of boys; there was five of them.  "Do you wanna go to my dad's shop and warm up a bit?" the blond one asked.  She nodded quietly and followed the boys.  "What's your name?" the one with dark blue hair asked.  "I'm Tyson, that's Rei, Kai, Kenny, and Max." "My name?  I'm Ryu _achoo!_  Sorry, I'm Ryu Hamasaki."

"Did you say Hamasaki?" Kenny asked.  She nodded while dragging her bag along.  "Your father is the same person who works with Mr. Dickenson for the BBA!" he answered excitedly.  "I got your bag, but you don't look too happy.  What's wrong?" Rei  asked.  "It's nothing, really.  Please, I don't want to talk about my father right now or ever."  Kai scoffed at the comment and smirked a bit.  "You probably got kicked out of your house or something by the way you said it!"  Ryu winced a bit and nodded.  "What!  You're kidding us, right?"  "I wasn't  serious when I said that.  I was just joking," said Kai.

"No I'm not kidding.  My dad kicked me out last night for something I didn't even do, that's why I was outside when you found me sleeping outside," she sniffled.  "But today is Christmas!  How could he kick you out at a time like this?" Max asked.  "Because he's Masaru Hamaski, that's why."  They entered the shop where they found Tyson's grandpa and Mr. Tate.  "Hey little dudes, who's the new chick?  Another fan girl?" he asked.  "Please sir, don't call me a chick, and even though I know they're the Blade Breakers, I'm not another rabid fangirl," she smiled lightly.

_Wow, even now she's managed to joke around,_ Kai thought.  "G-dad, this is Hamaski Ryu, Mr. Hamasaki's daughter!  Ryu, this is my grandpa," Tyson replied.  "It's nice to meet you," she bowed slightly.  "Dad, can I talk to you in the back?" Max asked quietly.  "Do you think she can stay with us for a while?  She doesn't have anywhere to stay because of her father.  Can she, please?" he asked.  Mr. Tate looked out of the door, and saw her taking off her wet hoodie with her pale hands.  "Of course she can, but you will have to explain why later."

"Ryu, are you always this pale?" Rei asked surprisingly.  "Not really, but my friends call me the Winter Apparition because during the winter, I'm as pale as a ghost!" she grinned.  "How do you even manage to laugh now?" Tyson asked.  "Well I try not to worry about it much because I have more important things to do."  "Like what?" Kai asked.  She held out her Beyblade, she had a Wolborg as well but in a more advanced blade.  "Like perfecting my blading techniques!" she grinned.  "You Beyblade?"

"Yeah, it takes my mind off of life, kinda like an alternate reality, ya know?"  

"Haha!  Tyson you had better watch out!  This chick might show you a thing or two!" Grandpa laughed.  "Ahh, don't call me a chick, please!  I can't stand that!" Ryu laughed.  _What is going on with this girl?  Her own father kicked her out of her own home just last night and she's still able to laugh!_  "Hey, aren't you forgetting us?" Erinque asked, waltzing into the store with the rest of his team.  He looked and saw Ryu standing next to Tyson.  "Ooh, who's this?"  He looked at her from top to bottom.  Medium layered black hair with red streaks, aqua blue eyes, pale to creamy completion, an atheletic build.  She has looks to kill but her style is kind of like one of those tomboys.  "I'm Ryu Hamasaki," she smiled.  "Hey there baby, wanna go with a real man?" he asked.  "Uh…" she gave him a weird look and shook her head.  "No thank you, I'd rather not go out with someone whom I just met and flirts with me when we've known each other for less than a minute," she smiled.  "Where did you guys get her, from the Rolling Stones magazine or something?!" Erinque asked.  Ryu simply just blushed and turned around at the sound of Mr. Tate's voice.  "Erm, yes sir?"

"Would you like to stay with Max and me for a while?  It's free of charge and you can stay in one of our guestrooms if you'd like."  Her eyes lite up and she nodded excitedly.  "Yes sir, I'd really appriciate it!"  

"Max, why don't you and your friends go home for now where it's warmer?  You can show Ryu to her room and let her wash up.  It's already getting dark anyway and it's growing colder."  "Yeah!  Thanks dad!  C'mon Ryu, let's go!"  He grabbed her hand but realized how cold they were.  "Your hands…" He looked at them, and found them paler than any part of her body.  "Here you can wear my gloves.  They may be kind of big but they'll keep your hands warm," he insisted.  "Thank you Max, that's really sweet."

"If I didn't know it better, I'd think Max had a crush of Ryu!" Kenny whispered.  "But we just met the girl this morning, how can he have a crush on her already?"  "Well she is pretty you know," Erinque pointed out.  "Yeah and she does Beyblade.  You don't find too many girls who actually do," Rei replied.  "I swear, she's all you guys can talk about!" Kai replied.  "We're here!  Ryu, my dad called your dad and he said that you can go tomorrow to get the rest of your clothes.  I guess you're gonna stay here for a while."  

"Are you hungry?  I'm sure Oliver can cook us all something to eat," Robert asked.  "Erm, not really.  I just don't feel like eating."  

"When was the last time you ate?" Oliver asked.

"Yesterday at noon."

"What?  You're able to skip four meals without any snacks and still not get hungry?" Tyson asked, amazed.

"Yea, everyone thinks I have anorexia but I just don't feel like eating."

"Well you're gonna eat like it or not Ryu.  If not one way, it'll be another," Kai replied.  "Okay?" she questioned.  "Let's show you to your room so you can wash up!  You can borrow my clothes for tonight so your clothes can dry from the snow."  She smiled and nodded.  "Thank you Max."

"I don't understand, her own father kicked her out?  Is he really that uncouth?" Robert asked.  "He sounds like it!" Kenny replied.  "But I always thought Mr. Hamasaki was a nice man.  Why would he kick her out?" Max pondered.  "Because he thinks that I did something that I didn't do," Ryu replied to them.  She was wearing Max's PJ's and they looked huge on her.  "Wow, are they really that big?  I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Nah it's cool.  They're really warm and actually quite comfortable."

"So what did happen between you and your father?" Tyson accidentally blurted out.

"Um…I really don't wanna talk about him right now."  Ryu sat down next to Kai and sighed.  "Hey guys, dinner time!" Oliver called out.

~*~*

Well what do you guys think?  I know tha Ryu is a boy name but hey, let's get creative here!  Please no flames or else I will just laugh at them okay?  Give me some suggestions if you must/want to.  See ya!

-Radical Edward -^.^-


	2. Not Sorry

Chapter 2-Not Sorry And I'll Never Regret…

NOTE:  I have gotten two reviews asking whether or not there are going to be pairings in this story, and the answer is yes.  Sakura, I am sorry but I will be pairing up Kai with Ryu.  If you would like, I will make a story about your character with Kai in the near future.  I hope you understand and I'm terribly sorry.

~*~

"C'mon Ryu, you gotta eat something!" Enrique insisted.  She shook her head and excused herself from dinner, walking into the living room.  "What's wrong with that girl?" Johnny wondered out loud.  "If your own father kicked you out of your house on Christmas Eve, you would be like her too you know," Rei simply replied.  "Well why don't we go out and get her a little gift?" Tyson suggested.  "Tyson, all the stores are closed!  It's about 9:00 p.m. on Christmas night!  What store would be open now?" Kenny asked.  "Kenny's got a point you know, only Max's dad's shop is open and that's it."  "Wait a second, Robert.  Why doesn't Tyson amuse us?  Go ahead Tyson, tell us what store would be open this late on Christmas?" Kai grinned.  "Fine!  Um-Hot Topic!  One of my cousins work there and he told me that they would be open until 10:00 p.m. on Christmas!"

"Fine then.  Kai, and Oliver can go with Tyson get something for Ryu.  Give them some money so we can get her one big gift okay?" Max told them.  "Fine, we'll go get her something for Christmas.  Geez Max, you're acting like she's your little sister or something!" Johnny pointed out.  "Well it's um…" His cheeks turned bright red and laughed.  "It's nothing in particular!"  "Please, you like the girl, don't you Maxwell?" Robert asked.  "No, she's like a little sister to me and because I don't have one, I feel close to her."  Tyson began teasing Max before Robert made them go to the store.

"Hey Max, you better get her to her room.  She's already asleep!" Rei whispered, pointing to the couch.  There was Ryu curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully.  "Wow, she hasn't looked this peaceful since we met this morning," said Kenny.  "Look, I'll take her back to her room and then we can talk about her father okay?" Rei informed.  While he was walking down the hallway, he heard Ryu mumbled the name Vash (note: I like that name even tho its from Trigun!).  Who was this Vash person she was talking about?  Could he possibly be her boyfriend or a member of the family?  While Rei placed her on the bed, he heard faint cries coming from her.  "No, I didn't do it dad.  Please, don't…"  She tossed in her sleep and that's when Rei saw it.  There was a bruise on her arm, about the size of a tennis ball.  "Her father couldn't have done this, could he?  Mr. Hamasaki wouldn't hurt his own children…"

Rei ran out of the room and told the guys who all seemed pretty shocked about it.  "If he really did that, there could possibly be more scars on her body," Robert pointed out.  "You're right but we can't just lift up her shirt and look.  That's not very polite, right ENRIQUE?" Kenny asked, putting the emphasis on 'Enrique.'   "Yeah…wait a minute!  Why are you all looking at me??" he asked.  "Well we all know you try to be the womanizer," Max replied.  "I have no idea what you're all talking about!" Enrique lied.  Everyone was laughing at him and Robert coughed loudly.  "Now that we're finished with these childish acts of ours, would we please get back to the more serious issues, like how come Mr. Hamasaki threw Ryu out of her own home."  "Fine, party pooper!" Enrique pouted.

"Well she mumbled something about a guy name Vash when I was putting her to bed.  Does that help?"  "Vash…I've heard that name before," Kenny inquired.  "Well, maybe if you looked on Mr. Hamasaki's website, you would know!" Dizzy scoffed.  "Oh of course!  Vash is Ryu's older twin brother!  It says here that Mr. Hamasaki loves spending a lot of time with Vash, and the twins seemed very close to each other."  "Twin brother, eh?" Kai asked, coming into the house holding a couple of bags.  "Oh hey Kai, how's it going?" Max asked, not even looking up from the computer screen.  "We got the stuff already, so where's Ryu?" Tyson asked, looking around the room.  "I put her to bed, she fell asleep on the couch waiting for us I guess," Rei replied.  "Oh, so have we come up with anything about Mr. Hamasaki?" Oliver asked curiously.  

"Well, not really.  It seems that the press has already gotten to the story but he won't tell them why.  Maybe if we can get a hold of Vash…."  "Vash?  Who the hell is Vash?" Kai asked gruffly.  "Her twin brother.  Maybe if we can talk to him tomorrow, we can get some information out of him," said Robert.  "Hey, check it out.  Her shirt has blood stains on it," Max told them, walking out of her room.  "Blood stains?"  "Yeah Tyson.  Wonder what could've happened to her…" Max wondered out loud.  "Uh  Max?  Yeah, hello there.  Remember what Rei told us a while earlier?" Enrique asked, poking him in the arm.  "Oh yeah, that bruise!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryu asked groggily, walking out of the bedroom.  "Oh, Ryu!  Um, nothing in particular, just about the bruise that Tyson got the time he got into a fight with Kai!" Max lied.  She plopped down on the couch next to Kenny and looked at his laptop.  "So, I guess you want to know what happened between me and my father, right?" she asked quietly.  "Yeah, what do you think?" Kai asked.  She slightly sighed and hugged a small teddy bear that Oliver got her.  "Okay, here it goes but you gotta promise me that you'll let me handle the problem about my dad by myself, okay?" she asked.  "Ryu, we can't make a promise that we know we cannot keep.  That is very dishonorable," Robert replied softly.  "Fine but please, don't interfere without me telling you so," Ryu whispered.  "Okay, we won't," Oliver told her.  "Okay, so I guess the story goes like this."

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Hey Mom, where are you going?" Ryu asked, walking up to her.  "Just to get some groceries for dinner tonight.  Would you like to come?  Your father and brother are going to be gone until later tonight so it would give us some time to bond and gain what we've lost," she smiled.  "Sure, sounds good to me.  Ain't got nothing else to do anyway," she shrugged.  "So how is that Wolborg of yours doing right now?  Are you still training with him?" she asked.  "Yeah, but I'm still pretty ticked that Boris Baklov made another Wolborg as a cyborg thing.  Why would he do that to a perfectly good bit beast?" she wondered, holding the blade tight in her hand.  "Don't worry about that.  The BladeBreakers already took care of him and the Demolition Boys so you have no need to worry.  Come on, let's get back home and get dinner ready okay?"  

Later that night, Mrs. Hamasaki walked into the room where all of the lights were off.  She and her husband recently had a fight about Ryu and how she has been isolating herself from the family for quite a while now.  She sighed sadly and lit the fireplace. Not a sound was made, and everyone else was downstairs in the training room apart from Ryu.  Then all went silent and the world turned black.  "Mom?" Ryu came tearing through the room and saw someone climbing out of the window.  The person looked vaguely familiar, but it was only a silhouette.  There, next to her mother's body was a gun used to shoot her. 

 "Ryu…?" a faint voice called out to her.  "Mom!  What happened?" she gasped, running over to the bloody body.  "Ryu, I'm terribly sorry that I won't be there for your first battle in two years," she faintly whispered.  "Mom, no, you don't die on us!  Vash and I need you and so does dad!"  "Ryu, I'm sorry but you can't stop the inevitable…" she told her.  Tears welled up in her eyes, as she hugged her dying mother, not caring about the bloodstains on her shirt.  "Mom?  Ryu, what happened to her?" Vash came storming through.  "Someone shot her!  Call the ambulance, quick!"  "No, children, it's alright."  Ryu ran out of the room and called 911 while Vash stayed by her side.  "Vash, promise me that you will take care of your little sister, okay?" she asked softly.  "Mom, what are you saying?  You can't go, please…" he whispered.  "No I have to because-uhh-if I don't, he'll kill you all," she grunted in pain.  "Mom, an ambulance is coming!  Please, just hang on!" Ryu begged.  "Who's after us mom?" Vash asked in a shaky voice.  "I'm sorry, promise me you'll take care of each other," and she closed her eyes for one last time.

"Children, what happened?" Mr. Hamasaki asked, walking into the room.  "Niwaki!  What happened to your mother?  Tell me!" he demanded, grabbing the two children by their collars.  "Someone shot her dad!" Ryu cried.  He looks down on her shirt; bloodstains were everywhere.  "You killed your mother, didn't you?"  "Dad, that's crazy talk!  Ryu would never want to hurt mom!" Vash protested.  "Shut up and stay out of this, Vash!  Answer me right now!  Did you kill your mother!" he screamed.  "No dad, I didn't!  I came in and saw someone climbing out of the window right when I heard mom calling my name!"  "That's a lie!  You killed your mother!  Get out of this house, now!" he screamed.  "Dad, Ryu didn't do this!"  "Oh, so you have something to say, don't you Vash?" he asked menacingly.

"Dad, what are you doing with that thing?" Ryu asked, backing up to a wall.  "What I should've done a long time ago," he replied.  His own father's friends were holding Vash as he watched his little sister getting whipped by Masaru Hamasaki.  "Now pack your stuff and get out of here NOW!" he screamed.  "Dad, how could you do this to Ryu?" Vash cried.  "How could you take her side?  You know she obviously is trying to lie to keep her innocence!"  "I don't care!  I know Ryu better than you and she would never do something like that!"  "Shut up boy!"

~*~ End of Flashback~*~

"Your father actually did that to you?" Kai asked softly.  "Yes, and now he won't let Vash out of the house because he's afraid that Vash knows something.  I've got these red marks all over my back because of that man," she softly cried.  "Can we see them?" Enrique asked.  She lifted up her shirt slightly, enough for them to see the markings.  "I never thought Mr. Hamasaki would do this!" Kenny exclaimed.  "Well you thought wrong Kenny," she cried.  "Come on; you need to get some sleep, Ryu."    
As she walked back to her room, Kai was following her silently.  "What do you want, Kai?" she asked quietly.  "I'm sorry for treating you like dirt earlier," he replied.  "It's alright I don't blame you."  He sat down on her bed and sighed.  "Ryu, how could you let your father get away with this?"  "I'm not letting him because he made Vash suffer!  I'm not gonna let him hurt Vash!" she replied.  "I'm sorry but is there anything I can do to help?"  She shook her head and began crying again.  "Shh, it's okay."  Kai held her in his arms and they fell asleep together until dawn.

"So, we're gonna go confront your dad today aren't we?" Tyson asked excitedly.   "Yes, and I'm gonna try to get Vash back.  Maybe he could help us about my mother."  "So, what are we waiting for?  Let's go!" Max shouted. 

"So, I guess you're here for your stuff aren't you, Ryu?" Mr. Hamasaki asked.  "Yes, and I'm here for Vash as well."  "Well you're not getting him until you confess that you took your mother's life!"  "I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do," she snarled.  "Oh, and how do you propose to get Vash then?  He's locked up in his room with no way to escape."  "Oh, just watch," she grinned.

~*~

So…do you guys like it so far?  I hope so!  Hey, I won't be updating for a while because I will be in Alabama on vacation!  So I hoped you like the story!

"I'm jaded/Stupid and reckless/Not sorry and I'll never regret these years passed/So faded and reckless/Not sorry and I'll never regret these years."

-Mest, Jaded


	3. Sure This is Kai?

Chapter 3- You Sure This is Kai?

"So you honestly do think you can get Vash, don't you, Ryu?" her father asked.  "And what makes you think I can't, Masaru?" she growled.  "You know there are security cameras and body guards all over the house!  There is no possible way for you to get in!" her father sneered.  "Just watch us!"  Enrique, Johnny, and Ryu slammed into the house and began running around the house looking for Vash.  "Where is the guy?" Johnny asked, panting as they made a turn down the hall.  "He should be under the house somewhere!  There are too many rooms to look for down there though!" Ryu rreplied.  "I just hope the others got in the lower level of your house before we did!" Enrique replied.

"So this is the room she was talking about, eh?" Tyson asked, looking around.  It was the training room where Vash and his father happened to be on that fateful night.  "Be quiet for a second and listen," said Kai.  They heard laughing and crying in a distant room.  "You think that's Vash?" Rei asked him.  "Maybe; let's go check it out!"  "AHHHH!!!"  The boys turned around only to see Ryu and the crew running for dear life away from the security guards.  "What the hell did you guys do?!" Kai asked running for dear life as well.  "We busted in the house and knocked my dad down!  Pretty cool don't you think?!" Ryu replied.  "Cool my ass!  We're getting' chased down by a bunch of bulky guards and that's the only thing you can say?!" Tyson screamed.  "TURN!"

"Where did those punks go?" one of the guards asked.  "I think they went down that hall over there.  Probably went to hide in Ryu's room!"  After the guards left, they came out behind the tapestry.  "Vash and I discovered this hiding place when we were exploring the house a couple of months ago and no one knows about it.  Come on, I know where they're keeping Vash but don't make a sound, okay?" she asked.  "We heard someone crying down the hall over there, you think it's him?" Tyson asked.  "Most likely…now come on!  He might be really hurt!"

"Hey, we got some of those Blade Breaker runts and Ryu running across the house!  Come and help us find them!" one of the guards radioed.  The two guards looked at Vash sitting in the small cell.  "You think he'll escape?"  "Nah, he ain't got the guts to do it, especially after the treatment we've given him," the other one grinned.  "Let's go already then!"  They left Vash sitting there by himself while they went to look for the intruders.  "Vash?" Ryu called out.  He looked up sharply and saw her with five other guys who all seemed very familiar.  "What are you doing here?  Dad is gonna catch you!" he warned, jumping up.  "We're here to get you out so calm down!  Where are the keys?"  Tyson unlocked the cell and Vash came running out, hugging his younger sister.  "Vash, what did they do to you?" she asked looking at his dirty face.  His spiky dark blue hair was now a mess and he had an X shaped scar on his cheek.

"It's not important right now.  We have to get out before they find out that you guys are in here!  Come on, I know a passage that'll lead us out of here," he replied.  He looked at Kai who seemed to be holding on to Ryu's arm firmly as he lead them out of the building.  "Ryu, how did you meet the Blade Breakers and the Majestics?"  "They helped me when dad threw me out."  "And who is getting your clothes out of the house?"  "Kenny is.  Plus he's gone to get some of your clothes too; I told him where your room is and we should meet outside of Max's shop.  Mr. Tate already knew about this and said we can stay at his place as long as we need to," she explained.  "Okay then?"

"Kenny, did you get the clothes?" Johnny asked.  "Yeah but then I had to run out right when I came out of Vash's room because they found out that you took him and now they're looking for all of you!" Kenny shrieked.  "I don't think they'll be able to find us anytime soon," Kai grinned.  "What are you talking about?" Ryu asked, puzzled.  "Oh I left a little note for them sayin that we're going to be leaving for Moscow so they should be preoccupied for a while."  Everyone gave him a blank look and decided to get Vash cleaned up and fed.

"Vash, do you think dad killed mom?" Ryu asked out of the blue.  "Why are you saying that?"  "Because he acted kind of strange when mom died.  It's like he knew something about it but doesn't want us to find out about it, ya know?"  "I don't think so.  If it was true he would've told me by now while he was keeping me locked up in that pin."  "I don't think so.  You know how dad can be sometimes," she replied.  "Look I don't want you to worry too much.  Just leave it to me and Kenny okay?  You go on and have fun with Kai," he winked.  She turned bright red at that comment and walked out of the room.  "Vash, what did you say to her?" Rei asked.  "Oh, just a little something about Kai, that's all," he chuckled.  "I knew it!  Those two do have something going on!"  "What are you talking about?"  "Just today when Max walked in to wake Jenny up, he saw those two sleeping in each other's arms!  Last night, he followed her into te bedroom but wouldn't tell us why though."

"Ryu, what are you doing up right now?  You should be in bed," Kai told her blankly.  "Hey, can't a girl get something to drink?"  "I don't know, can she?" he asked slyly.  She gave him a funny look and walked to the fridge with a glass in her hand.  "Wait a second," and he blocked the fridge door.  "What?" she asked, slightly amused.  "You have to pay before you go in," he grinned.  "Kai, this is so unlike you!  I didn't know you were like that!" she laughed.  He only smiled.  "Okay then Mr. Hiwatari, what's the price?"  "You have to give me a date once we find out what exactly happened to your mother," he replied.  "Hm, that is a hard bargain," she thought outloud.  "Take it or leave it."  "How about this then?  Tomorrow we'll go to the movies since Vash and Kenny are gonna try to figure this out all day.  Is that good enough for the great Kai Hiwatari?" she asked.  "Works for me," and he moved out of the way.  As she walked passed him, he sniffed her hair slightly and leaned on the counter.  "Kai, what was that for?" she asked.  "Nothing really.  I got to go back to my room, night."  "Wow, we've known each other for less than a week and he's already hitting on me," she mumbled.

"So how come you never told me you and the one and only Kai have something going on?" Vash asked, placing his arm on her shoulder.  "Erm…" Ryu blushed ferociously at that.  "It's…we're just playing around that's all!" she lied.  Boy, she was not a good liar one bit.  "You like him don't you?  I knew it!  You liked him since you first saw the guy at the World Championships!"  "Vash, you gotta say it for the whole world to hear?" Ryu laughed.  "But of course!  I gotta let everyone know that MY LITTLE SISTER HAS A CRUSH ON KAI!" he shouted.  "What?!" Tyson asked, running right into the scene.  "Ryu has a lil crush on Kai!" Vash laughed.  "Vash!  Shut it!" Ryu pleaded, trying to cover her brother's mouth.  "You have a crush on Kai?" Rei questioned out loud.  "Yes…" she quietly mumbled while kicking Vash in the shin.  "Holy crap!  What did you do that for?!" Vash cried, gripping on to his leg.  "That's for telling everyone I like Kai!  I wanted to tell them myself but you had to blab it out for the whole world to hear!"  "Ryu, it's only a crush."  "But I didn't want you to tell everyone, you promised you wouldn't," she sighed.  "Sorry, didn't think it'd be that much of a big deal to ya," he shrugged.

Ryu walked back to her room while all of the other guys were playing cards when she heard a grunt from Kai.  "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.  "Nothing.  Can't a guy just follow someone down the hallway?" he replied sarcastically.  "Haha, I'm laughing soooo hard."  "I can tell," he smirked walking towards her.  "Um, you feeling okay Kai?  You're not acting like yourself," Ryu nervously pointed out.  "I'm not?  Well you know I act strange," he simply replied, taking her into the room.  "Kai, what are you doing?" Ryu asked.  He shook his head and looked kind of phased.  "I don't know…I'm sorry," and he walked out of the room.  "Strange little fellow that he is," Ryu mumbled.

~*~

Sorry this wasn't exactly the best chapter but I got school startin in 2 weeks and I gotta get prepared!  I forgot to mention that Kai's personality will change (as you can already see) throughout the chapters as he hangs out with Ryu more and more.  Later days!

- Radical Edward -^.^-


End file.
